1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular earring assembly and more particularly pertains to replacing modules of the apparatus to enable a user to match to her attire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of earrings is known in the prior art. More specifically, earrings heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adorning a user's ear are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,310 to Riley discloses a apparatus for changeable earring pendants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,036 to Erickson discloses a pierced-ear earring with changeable decorative earring elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,894 to Tropea discloses a pierced earring with adjustable ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,828 to Francis et al. discloses color changeable earrings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,048 to Masters discloses a earring with vertically adjustable lobe contact member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,247 to Douglas discloses a earring kit with plural changeable pendants.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a modular earring assembly for replacing modules of the apparatus to enable a user to match to her attire.
In this respect, the modular earring assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of Replacing modules of the apparatus to enable a user to match to her attire.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved modular earring assembly which can be used for replacing modules of the apparatus to enable a user to match to her attire. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.